I. Field
This concerns a method of hunting and/or animal observation with a blind, which is capable of containing vegetation, as well as the blind for and/or with the vegetation, and the blind in kit form.
II. Known Art and Problems
Among known hunting blinds are two general types, the first and oldest being natural cover such as a thicket, bush or fern bed, or cut foliage and/or sticks piled up to shield the hunter; the second, artificial devices such as cloth tents and structures such as wooden shacks in which the hunter hides from his quarry. The first has a drawback of either being found in an undesirable location, or, when of the cut natural variety, often being out of place with respect to its site. The second can have drawbacks of being out of place in its setting, requiring carrying in and out for the hunt and/or being expensive. Certain quarry such as deer have a keen sense of smell and may detect and avoid a constructed or artificial blind. At best, in general and for the most part, such known blinds are neutral with respect to detection by smell.
It would be desirable to ameliorate if not overcome at least one, if not all, of such problems, and to improve the art.